Road to Oz
by DaLantis
Summary: Based roughly off the movie, Wizard of Oz, with the characters of Detective Conan. WARNING Fem!Shinichi and separated Shinichi/Conan *LONG TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Road to Oz part 1

**Warning, Gender Bender! - Fem!Shinichi – Based roughly off the movie, Wizard of Oz and Tin Man, the mini-series. I own neither.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Road to OZ part 1**

 _~A Dalantis story~_

"Ma, Pa!" Shinara yelled, running into the kitchen with Conan in her arms, holding tight around her neck, "look what Conan made!"

Yusaku and Yukiko looked, up their smiles forced as they greeted their two foster children.

"What is it my dears?"

Shinara froze, reading the tension in their body language, but Conan jumped from her arms, landing on the floor and running to their parents.

"I made a drawing, Auntie Yukiko!"

Yukiko pursed her lips at the title (she hated being called auntie) but didn't refute the term like she normally did. Instead, she took the picture, a badly drawn scribble of them and the children; her eyes filling with tears.

"…It's wonderful…Conan," she whispered, standing up as she placed the pictured back on the table.

Conan and Shinara stared after her in confusion.

"What's wrong with Yukiko?" Shinichi asked his foster father.

Yusaku sighed.

"We…" he paused and turned to Conan, "Conan, would you please go outside and see if the boys are finished with their chores around the estate?"

"Sure pa!" he yelled, dashing out of the room, all smiles.

Yusaku turned back to the serious faced Shinara.

"Yukiko and I… we want to adopt you."

Shinara gaped at him before a smile split her face. "Really?!"

Yusaku nodded, but he didn't smile. Shinara's own smile slowly died.

"What…what's the matter?"

"It…someone else, wants to adopt Conan."

"What?! They can't do that! Conan is my brother, he belongs with me! Are they wanting to adopt me to?"

Yusaku shook his head. "No."

"Well, you told them no right? I mean, you told them you want to adopt him as well, right?"

Yusaku grimaced.

"Shinara… we want to, but… with our money as tight as it is right now, what with the war and everything going on right now… we just, can't afford to. We only have the money to adopt one and… we have always wanted a girl, what with the boys and all."

Shinara stared at him in disbelief.

"No! I refuse to leave Conan!" she finally yelled, outraged.

Normally, Shinara was a silent and well-mannered girl, but she was fiercely protective of her little brother and the idea of allowing him to be adopted by a stranger without her there to protect him; it infuriated her.

"Shinara!" Yusaku shouted after her, but the teen was already gone, rushing out the doors of the farm house estate.

Shinara ran hard, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't know where she was going, but ran and ran and didn't look back for even a second. How dare they do that to her and her brother!

How dare them! She hates them! Hates them, hates them, hates them, hates them…

She continued to chant this in her head, but her tears streamed harder the more she thought it… because she knew it wasn't true. She loved them. For the first time since she became a child of the foster care system, she had found a place she truly considered home.

God, why was life so unfair!

Slowing to a stop, Shinara wiped her eyes and looked around. She hadn't been paying attention to her destination and now, standing in the middle of nowhere, she was utterly lost.

"Just great…" she whispered with a sigh, her hand clutching at her head where an ache had begun to form.

Behind her, the horn of a car brought her from her frustrated state of mind.

"Standing in the road little miss will get you run over," a kindly voice called from the truck.

Shinara squinted her eyes against the light of the sun.

"Sorry mister," she sighed.

The man stared at her a moment.

"You lost?"

Shinara wanted to deny it, but as she looked again at her current surroundings, she couldn't deny the truth.

"Seems so."

The man hesitated for a moment, before shoving open the passenger door of his truck.

"Get in, just tell me where to drop you at."

Shinara paused, unsure about accepting a ride from a random stranger, but at the moment, she was somewhat desperate for someone to talk to.

"Alright, thanks," she said as she climbed in the cab.

The man nodded and started down the road.

"So… you going somewhere?"

Shinara glanced at him.

"Not really. Why?"

"I noticed you running earlier from a ways away. Luckily you didn't dart in front of my truck. Still, no one just runs like that without a real reason."

Shinara supposed that was logical.

"If you must know… I was running away from home for a while."

The man was silent for a moment.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

Shinara chuckled.

"Trouble?" she repeated, "depends on how you mean."

She sighed and shook her head.

"No, not really. It's just… my brother and I are foster children and… the people who are keeping us… they don't have the money to adopt us both, but they still want to adopt me. Without Conan though…" Shinara stopped, her emotions beginning to once more take control of her tear ducts.

"Easy little miss," the man stated kindly as he handed her a handkerchief, "Sorry I asked. Sounds to me like you have a real mess on your hands."

The girl choked on a sob as she nodded. "You don't know the half of it," she whispered.

The man was silent a moment before sighing.

"I can somewhat relate."

Shinara turned to him, to curious for her own good. She always did love a mystery.

Noticing her patiently waiting expression, the man began his tale.

"See uh, I had a wife and son. My wife, she was a spirited gal with a good knack for brightening a place up with her presence alone. My son had the same knack. Anyways, one day my wife and son left to visit her parents and on the way, their plane got stuck in a horrible storm."

The man paused, a deep grief filled his eyes.

"They never returned. Authorities declared them and everyone aboard the small plane, deceased. In one night, I lost my entire world."

Shinara didn't know what to say as they pulled up to the front of her house. Climbing out of the cab, she froze when a sudden thought struck her.

"I never told you my name or my address. How did you know…"

The man smiled.

"My name is Toichi Kuroba. As mayor, it's my job to know the people who live in my city."

The man smiled and tipped his head.

"I hope it all works out for you, Ms. Shinara."

With those words the truck pulled away to leave Shinara staring after it.

 **Road to OZ**

Shinara snuck into the farm house, past the living room where she could hear the voices of her foster parents whispering back and forth with one another, to the back door leading to the chicken pens and horse stalls.

"Conan!" she called, searching for her brother.

"Over here Shin!" came her brothers voice.

Shinara rounded the corner and came face to face with a large cow, behind which sat her brother, a large grin on his face.

"Hattori was teaching me how to milk the cows!"

Farm hand and former foster child, Heiji Hattori, smiled as he bashfully rubbed his head.

"Wasn't nothing ma'am," he stated with a smile.

Shinara grinned. She and Heiji had been friends for a while at the orphanage, but he still refused to call her by her name even now.

"Glad to hear he is taking care of you. Look uh, Conan, I need to tell you something okay?"

Conan frowned but nodded as he followed his sister out of the stalls.

"What is it Shinara?"

"I was talking to Yusaku and…"

"Shinara! Conan!" a voice called.

The two looked up as Saguru came strolling towards them, a large smile on his face.

"Sagu-nii!" Conan yelled, running to the blonde as he swept the little boy up into his arms.

Saguru Hakuba was the son of the town sheriff, Rikuto Hakuba, who for a short time due to his parents' divorce, stayed in the orphanage until child custody could be decided once and for all. He had become especially close to Conan who had been much younger at the time.

"Saguru," Shinara greeted with a smile.

Saguru smiled back.

"Glad to you see both," he replied before his smile faded, "I am afraid however, we have come with bad news."

Shinara felt her breath catch.

"They are here… aren't they?" she whispered.

Saguru scowled with a nod.

"They came demanding my father to bring them to the farm house where the child they wished to adopt, lived. Father didn't want to, but… he couldn't deal with their endless complaints about threatening to call the mayor."

"Mayor…" Shinara whispered, thinking back to the man in the truck, "Mayor Kuroba, was it?"

Saguru blinked.

"You know him? He just recently became mayor."

"Yeah I uh, happened to meet him."

"Well anyways, yeah, they have been leaving endless messages for both my father and the mayor for the past several days. They wanted to talk to Yusaku and Yukiko about something. Probably, trying to take Conan earlier for the moneys sake."

"Like hell they will," Shinara growled, but her fears grew. What if Yusaku and Yukiko let them?

"Conan, we need to leave. Come on."

Shinara grabbed her brother's hand and began dragging him after her. The child was confused, but complied as Saguru called after them.

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from here! I won't let them take Conan!"

Saguru growled and ran after her.

"Shinara, I understand how you feel, but…"

"I don't think you do, Saguru."

Shinara stared at her friend who flinched away at the desperately sad expression she was currently giving him.

"I can't let them take Conan. He's… all I have left."

Saguru didn't try to stop her as the two vanished over the grass covered slopes of the farm.

"Shinara where are we going?!" Conan struggled in her grip as he tried to stop his feet from moving.

"Away from here," stated Shinara, but her heart ached with a pain she tried to hide.

"Why?! I like it here! I want to say, I want to…"

"Conan!" she screamed, stopping cold.

Conan froze, his eyes wide. His sister never yelled at him like that before.

"Conan," she whispered this time and hugged him close, her head buried in his chest as she knelt on the ground in front of him, "I'm so sorry."

 **Road to Oz**

Shinara woke as the rumble of thunder shook the air. Beside her, deep asleep with his head buried in her side, was Conan. Shinara smiled, gently brushing a hair from his face before another clap of thunder, this time louder, had her sitting up.

"Shinara?" Conan whispered, sleepily rubbing his eyes, "what's wrong?"

"A storm…" she whispered, "Come on Conan, we need to get back!"

Conan blinked tiredly as Shinara swept her brother into her arms. It had been foolish coming out to the plains this time of the year. Twisters were a normal occurrence in this area and from the sound of that thunder and the harsh pull of the wind, she began to fear they had stumbled their way to the heart of one.

The sky turned black and the wind howled as she fought to get home. She screamed out for anyone to hear her words, but no one answered. Struggling with her brother in her arms towards the door, she pulled it open and rushed inside.

"Yusaku! Yukiko! Anyone?!"

The house was deserted.

Running to the bedroom, she was nearly to the bed when the house groaned and the nearby bookshelf fell, catching her off guard and to the floor. Shinara blinked away stars as she looked around the room. Conan lay beside her, his eyes closed.

"Conan?" she called, but he didn't budge.

Wincing, she touched her head and noticed the blood dropping from a cut on her forehead. Looking up, she called out again to anyone who might possible be nearby.

"Yusaku! Yukiko! Hattori! Anyone!"

Again, there was no reply.

Outside, the wind howled in anger. The window of her bedroom shattered and she ducked her head and covered the body of her brother with her own before looking back up. Outside, a twister of dirt and farm supplies swirled in a circle. She stared in awe as cows flew by and chickens squawked through the open window. In the distance, seeming to sit in the midst of the sand, the image of a person began to appear.

An evil cackle like never before heard, sounded through the room and Shinara hid her eyes as the vicious face of what could only be described as a monster shown through, and then all at once, the wind died down and the sand and dirt vanished and all that was left, was the shining sun.

"Shinara?" came the groaning voice of her little brother.

Shinara turned to Conan and checked him over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"A twister… Yusaku and Yukiko! Are they alright?!"

Shinara rushed to the front door, her brother following behind her at a slower pace. Rushing out into the shining sun, she froze when, instead of a wrecked farmstead greeting her eyes, a village unlike anything she had ever seen appeared.

"Where…are we?" Conan asked, his small eyes wide in awe and wonder.

Shinara stared at the small, colorful village with her own expression of bewilderment.

"Wherever this is, it's definitely not Kansas."

At that moment, an alarm began to sound.

 _To be continued…_

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **So yeah, this is my own version of the roughly adapted version of Wizard of Oz with the characters from Detective Conan. I own neither, though I wish I did.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come!**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Road to Oz part 2

**_Note:_**

 ** _I know some of you prefer Shinichi instead of Shinara, but Shinara is what I am comfortable with. It allows me to put Shinichi in a feminine mindset. If you want to call her Shinichi, that's perfectly okay :) It's just not what I prefer._**

 ** _Anyways, here is the second chapter, Enjoy!_**

 **Road to Oz Part 2**

Shinara snatched Conan up into her arms as swarms of little people began running towards them, spears in their hands and grim expressions on their faces. They screamed at the two, but Shinara couldn't understand their words.

"We aren't from here!" she yelled back, "I can't understand!"

They continued to scream words at them and Shinara backed up several steps, but froze, when her back hit something or in this case, someone, who was definitely not the house. Turning slowly, she stared in surprise at the glowing white figure of a girl her own age.

"Who…who are you?"

The figure didn't reply, but instead cocked her head in a curious manner.

"Right sorry, I forgot you can't understand me," Shinara sighed as she glanced around at the spears surrounding her. Was it safe to be talking to them so easily?

Suddenly, a voice surprised her.

"Who… are you," the voice whispered.

Shinara snapped her head up to look at the white figure who seemed to be testing the words out.

"Who are you," she said again and smiled, "the language you have is an interesting one. It took me a moment to adjust. Excuse our rudeness, I am Aoko, the white witch."

"Witch…" Shinara whispered in confusion, "You don't look much like a witch to me. At least… I mean… I always thought witches were ugly, but you are so… beautiful."

Aoko smiled and nodded.

"I am very beautiful, but that is not the point. You are in danger my dear."

Shinara glanced at the spears still pointed at her and her brother.

"Yes, I would agree."

The witch laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh no, not these," she smiled before turning to the little people holding the weapons on them, "This girl and her brother have saved us from the wicked monstrosity of the east. She is a hero!"

The little people lowered their weapons, whispering amongst one another before several suddenly turned to stare at her, their eyes widen in awe.

Shinara slowly lowered Conan down.

"Uh, hi?" she waved nervously.

Immediately, they were upon them, grabbing their hands and clothing in interest as the good witch Aoko looked on with amusement.

"They have never seen people like yourselves before, please forgive their rudeness. This is just how the munchkins are."

"Err…no its fine. Just…big turnaround from their previous behavior."

Aoko nodded and waved her hand. The munchkins backed up, giving them space.

"Walk with me, woman from the storm."

Aoko started forward and Shinara, Conan's hand clutched in her own, started quickly after her.

"So uh, my name is Shinara and this is Conan."

Aoko smiled at them, testing their names on her tongue.

"Shinara and Conan. Yes… I like it."

"So, what did you mean when you said we killed the monstrosity?" Shinara asked, glancing at Conan who also looked curious.

Aoko froze, her eyes wide.

"You did not notice?"

"Notice what?" Shinara exclaimed with exasperation. She wanted straight answers.

"That!" Aoko yelled, pointing at where the house sat.

Shinara leaned forward, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She stared long and hard but still couldn't see what it was they were talking about.

"I don't see anything."

Aoko stared at the house and then Shinara and Conan.

"You truly cannot see it?"

"No, nothing."

Aoko's mouth set in a straight firm line, deep in thought.

"I wonder…" she whispered before smiling, "I have an idea."

Walking over to the house, she knelt and picked something up from the ground, though Shinara could not see what it was. Then Aoko walked back over to them.

"Close your eyes, both of you."

Shinara and Conan shared an uneasy glance before deciding they had little choice but to comply.

"Abra-Cadabra!" Aoko yelled and touched their foreheads with her "magic" wand.

Opening their eyes, they stared in awe at the village around them. What had once been little people appearing from a colorfuly lit up town had turned into… a colorfully lit up town with little people!

"Nothing happened," Shinara deadpanned.

Conan also gave a curious look towards the witch who rolled her eyes.

"Not here silly! There," she said pointing again towards the house.

Shinara and Conan both stared and continued to stare, at the sight that met them.

"We…" started Conan.

"Landed on that?" finished Shinara.

"That's right," nodded Aoko, "You saved this village. That beast was going to attack us and you killed him! All hail, the wicked beast of the east is dead!"

The munchkins around them began chanting this as they praised the two for their heroic deed. Shinara and Conan on the other hand, were more than a little confused.

"What… is it?" she whispered to Aoko.

Aoko chuckled.

"It's the monstrosity!"

Shinara sighed. "Right, silly me."

"Let us celebrate!" Aoko yelled and the village began to dance and cheer.

Conan knelt closer to the beast beneath their house.

"It looks… like a giant gorilla…just…I don't know… bigger and scarier?"

"With the teeth of a sabretooth tiger and wings of a dragon," agreed Shinara, "Strange creature."

The two were about to join Aoko where she stood waiting for them to finish their inspection, when a scream split the air and silenced the cheering munchkins. With wide fearful eyes, they hurried back to the safety of their homes.

"Who dares to kill my servant!" a sharp and vicious voice screamed.

"Who is that?" Shinara whispered.

Aoko growled. "Akako, the wicked red witch of the west."

Shinara blinked.

"Just how many of you are there?"

Aoko stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. I'm north, Akako's west, the beast you destroyed is from the east, and the wizard is from the south."

"Wizard?" Shinara asked curiously, but before Aoko could answer, Akako appeared with a puff of red smoke.

"I will ask again Aoko, who killed my servant?! Was it you?! Was it your pet people?! WHO WAS IT!"

"Do be silent, you are giving me a headache," Aoko snapped, "it wasn't me or my people. It was a witch much mightier than you or I."

"A witch?!" Akako asked stunned, "more powerful than you and I is impossible. Who is this witch and where is she?!"

"Why, she is here. Can you not see her?"

Akako snapped her gaze to Shinara who shuddered a bit under her icy stare.

"This girl… is the witch?"

Akako cackled and shook her head.

"You must be joking, Aoko. I sense no magic coming from her."

"Oh but it is true, Akako. She killed the beast of the east. See, she wears his trophy."

Akako turned her gaze back to Shinara and Conan with a mix of curiosity, fear, and anger. Just who were these two?

"Trophy?" Shinara asked, looking down.

She stared in surprise when she noticed on her wrist a bracelet made of red thread with a tooth hanging loosely from it. Turning to Conan, she noticed he too had one upon his wrist.

"What are these?" Shinara asked Aoko who merely smiled at her as Akako scowled.

"You really did kill the beast. Give me back those teeth! You know not the power they hold and they are rightfully mine!"

Shinara held her wrist to her chest, cradling it when Akako attempted to reach for it. Aoko however stepped in front of her.

"She is under my protection here and the protection of the fang. Your attempts at harming her will do you no good."

Akako scowled, glancing from Aoko to Shinara to Conan and back again.

"You may be safe for now my pretty, but I will get you and your little brother too!"

With those words, the red witch vanished with another puff of red smoke.

Shinara turned to Aoko, full of questions and Aoko noticed, raising a hand to silence her.

"I know you have questions, but time is of the essence. My power will protect you while you are in my land, but not outside and I am afraid, the only person who can send you home, should that be where you decide to return, is someone much more powerful than I."

Shinara frowned.

"More powerful?"

"Yes. Only the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz can give you the answers you seek. He lives in Emerald City."

"Is that very far?" Shinara asked, glancing in concern at Conan who still seemed a bit shaken up from the threat against them.

"Not too far. The way to get there is very simple. Follow the yellow brick road."

"Yellow brick road?"

"Yes, look down."

Shinara dropped her eyes and stared in surprise at the road that sparkled a shimmering gold beneath their feet.

"Is this…real?"

"It is. You are in the world of Oz and this is my land. The yellow brick road, as it is called by the commoners, or the glory road as called by the adventures. The wheat road as called by the farmers, and the golden road as called by the nobles. Whatever name you wish to go by, this path alone will lead you through all of Oz to the places you seek it to take you."

"Am I… to go alone?"

Aoko smiled sympathetically.

"I am afraid so Shinara. I cannot join you. I have responsibilities here, but I shall be watching and should you need me, I will step in where I can."

"Thank you Aoko."

The white witch nodded.

"Now child, be off with you. Your journey awaits."

 **Road to Oz**

Shinara sighed as she and Conan walked down the golden road (She decided that name was the easiest).

"I never did get to ask her about these teeth," Shinara said as she flicked the dangling tooth around her wrist.

Conan nodded, examining his own.

"Are they really teeth from that beast thing?"

"Seems so."

Conan shrugged as he looked around the area. They were surrounded by hay fields as far as the eye could see.

"Where exactly are we?" Conan asked, curious.

"No idea. I was just following the road."

As the two continued on, they began to hear a strange sound in the distance.

"Is that… a cry for help?"

The two shared a glance before taking off at a dead run, hurrying towards the person in need.

"Oh help me, please help me!" screamed a voice.

Shinara and Conan slowed to a stop as they looked around the area, confused as to where the voice had come.

"Hello?!" Shinara yelled, "Where are you?!"

"I'm here, I'm here, can't you see me?!"

Shinara and Conan blinked in disbelief at the sight they found before them. In the middle of the hay field in the middle of two dividing roads, was a …

"Scarecrow?" Shinara stated in astonishment, "Were you… the one who spoke?"

"Yes please! Help me!"

The two quickly scrambled over the fence towards the tied up…err… thing.

"What is wrong?" asked Conan.

"These pesky crows, they are trying to eat me!"

Shinara glanced at the birds circling above.

"What can we do to help you?"

"Please cut me down. The kids tied me here to amuse themselves, but when they left to go home, they never again returned to free me!"

Shinara hummed.

"Alright, well… hang on a moment."

The teenage girl walked around back and noticed the binding ropes. With a frown, she began working at the knots.

"So uh, who are you?" she asked to make conversation while she worked.

"Me? My name is Ran. They tell me I ran left and right and never could make up my mind for anything" the scarecrow…girl? Laughed. "Then again, I don't have a brain, so…"

"You don't have a brain?!" both siblings yelled.

"No I don't," Ran blinked, "I was created by a farmer, but the man and his wife thought me to low a creature to be their child, so they threw me out. Apparently it was because I was too stupid. They never gave me a brain with which to think!"

"That's horrible!" hollered Shinara with outrage, "they threw out their own child?!"

The scarecrow, Ran, nodded. "Yes, they… OH!"

The scarecrow dropped to her feet with delight as the bindings fell free.

"I am so happy to be free again! Thank you my friends!" she hollered with a smile. The two nodded as they got their first real look at their new associate. The scarecrow was definitely a girl. She had long black hair that flowed beneath a straw hat. Her eyes were a deep brown and she had a stitched nose and mouth that opened and looked, nearly like any other mouth but without the lips. Her clothes were that of a farmer, what with a red and white checkered shirt and blue overalls. Straw hung out at random places, but for the most part, she looked human. A scary human no doubt, but nonetheless, human enough that it made no sense why someone who had created such a happy being would throw her away. Then again, their own parents had done the same, hadn't they?

"Well I am glad you are free now," started Shinara, "Good luck in life."

The two siblings started to turn away when a hand, a strangely rough human hand, caught her arm.

"Please…" the straw girl whispered, "I…"

Shinara noticed her hesitation.

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"I don't have a home or anywhere to go. Can I… Can I come with you?"

Shinara frowned and chewed her lip.

"I don't know…"

Ran released her grip, nodding.

"I understand, sorry I bothered you."

"No wait!" Shinara yelled, grabbing the girls arm, "that's not what I mean at all. You don't bother us, its just… we have the red witch after us and are going to the Emerald city to see about a way back home. You could be in danger if you travel with us."

Ran beamed a million watt smile.

"A wizard?! Cool! Do you think… do you think he can give me a brain?"

"I don't know, maybe?" nodded Shinara, "but are you sure you want to come?"

"Oh yes please, I won't be a bother and… I'm not scared of the red witch. Please may I join you?!"

Shinara smiled at the girl's eager face.

"Alright then, nice to have you along, Ran."

Ran eagerly agreed.

"Thanks for having me!"

"So, we off to the wizard again?" Conan asked his sister.

"Oh yes, please!" nodded Ran emphatically.

Shinara smiled.

"Yeah, we are off to see the wizard!"

The three stated down the golden road, chatting lively along the way and all completely unaware of the eyes watching them from within her crystal ball.

"You will be mine soon pretty girl," Akako smirked, "very, very soon."

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _How did you like the new chapter? Let me know in a review!_**

 ** _See you next chapter!_**


	3. Road to Oz part 3

**Note:**

 **Enjoy the third chapter!**

 **Road to Oz part 3**

Shinara yawned as the three continued down the golden road. They had been walking for several hours and she had to admit, she was getting tired and more than a little hungry. As if reading her thoughts, Conan spoke up not even a second later.

"Shin, I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

Shinara sighed and looked around. Where could they get something to eat at this time of day in the middle of nowhere?

"You two must be getting hungry and tired, right?" Ran suddenly asked, a curious smile on her face.

"Yes, we have not eaten for some time. Do you know of any place we might find shelter and food?"

Ran was silent a moment as she contemplated the question.

"Well, I don't have a brain, so I may be wrong, but I believe a little further down the road are some apple trees and perhaps beyond that, an old shed I recall having seen abandoned. Would those work?"

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful," Shinara nodded enthusiastically, "Conan, do apples sound alright?"

Conan nodded as he yawned, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner.

"Hang on a little longer, alright."

The boy nodded. He was normally very energetic, but after everything they had been through so far, he found himself to be very tired all of a sudden.

Ran, Shinara, and Conan walked further down the path, looking for any sign of the apple trees. After nearly five more whole minutes, Ran finally jumped up and down, shouting out the first sign of their fervently awaited meal.

"Oh look Shinara, do look!" Ran shouted with a smile, "Those apples do look delicious, don't they?"

Shinara nodded as she peered closely at the apples. They were all a vivid blood red color hidden amongst the bright green leafed trees.

"They do look quite appetizing," agreed Shinara, "I have a bad feeling though. Do these trees belong to someone?"

Ran frowned, shaking her head.

"Belong to someone? I don't believe so. I think this is a free forest."

Shinara shrugged.

"Alright then," she said before quickly walking up to the nearest tree. Plucking one of its juicy looking apples, she startled back when a limb came out of nowhere, nearly smacking her in the face.

"Shinara!" Conan called.

"I'm alright, but stay back Conan," Shinara stated firmly.

"Just what do you think you're doing, picking my apples?!" the tree hollered angrily.

Shinara stared, but Ran walked up, a bored expression.

"Oh it's you trees," she stated with a sigh, "I thought this fruit looked a bit too ripe. Now I can understand why."

"Ran!" the trees echoed around them, "What are you doing here scarecrow?! We thought you were bird food by now!"

"Please," Ran fake yawned, "that was such a long time ago. You trees seriously should get out more."

Shinara chuckled behind her hand when she noticed how sarcastic and arrogant the scarecrow was being. She had never seen Ran like this before.

"Ran!" they shouted again, "Get out of here! We don't want you here! You were always plucking our fruit for those little varmints!"

Ran looked affronted, but didn't reply as she turned and hastily retreated, pulling Shinara with her.

"Wait, what about the fruit?" Shinara asked, before Ran suddenly stopped.

"Shhh," she smiled, "Watch this."

Turning around the scarecrow smiled.

"Oh Shinara, I know a much better area to gather fruit. These apples, they are too ripe for you and not worthy to be eaten by a witch of your stature."

"What did you say?!" the trees shouted, "You dare insinuate our fruit is below quality?!"

"Isn't it? I mean, come now, you trees are never offering to share your fruit. There must be something wrong with them."

"There is nothing wrong!" they shouted, "You girl! The witch! Try our fruit and tell us!"

Shinara glanced at Ran who smirked and gestured for her to go. Slowly, Shinara stepped forward and took one of the offered fruits. Biting into it, her mouth watered at its juicy and satisfying taste.

"Oh this is delicious," she moaned.

"I don't know Shinara, I think you're a bit to kind for your own good. Conan, how about you try it and tell us?"

"Yes try our fruit!" they shouted, offering the boy an apple.

Conan happily took the fruit and began to chew it, smacking his lips in appreciation of its fine quality and taste.

"Oh yes, these are very good," he agree.

The trees huffed with pride.

"I don't know… I think they only offered you their finest. I doubt they could offer any more like them."

"All of our fruit are good!" they shouted.

Shinara watched in amazement as the trees began to hand over excessive amounts of the fruit, determined to prove their fruit was the best around. Ran quickly began to collect the fruit, stuffing apples anywhere she could both on her person and on the others. With their pockets and arms full, the three continued their journey down the path, but not before Ran shouted back at the waiting trees.

"I guess you guys are high quality after all!"

Shinara could only shake her head in amazement as she listened to the trees boast proudly as they made their great escape out of the area.

"Ran that was amazing!" Shinara cheered.

Ran grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, but I could have done much better if I had a brain," she stated determinedly, "are the fruits truly good?"

Shinara gave a sound of confirmation around a mouthful before offering one of the small red fruits to her companion.

"Oh no, I can't eat them, but thank you."

Shinara frowned.

"You can't eat?"

"No," smiled Ran, "I am not human. I don't need to sleep or eat; I merely exist."

"How does that work, Ran-san?" Conan asked, curiously.

"Well you see Conan, I…"

As Ran explained how she came to be created, Shinaras mind drifted off to her foster family. Were Yusaku and Yukiko worried for her? Did they miss her? She dearly missed them.

"Shinara?" Ran called from her left, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, just tired."

"Don't worry, shelter shouldn't be too far up ahead."

The three walked on for a while longer and sure enough, an abandoned shack laid dead ahead. Pushing the door open, it squeaked and popped and made lots of racket as the door had become rusty from years of abandonment. Within its walls, there was barely anything. An old stone fireplace, dusty and coated in cobwebs. An abandoned chair, doubtful to last much longer without some serious TLC. There also happened to be some old ratty blankets bundled in the corner, probably left behind by whoever had once inhabited the place.

"Well it's not home, but it's out of the elements. Thanks for leading us here, Ran."

Ran smiled, a blush reddening her cheeks and tugging at the stitches of her mouth.

"You're welcome Shinara."

"Are we staying here for tonight Shin?" asked Conan, looking around at the dust and cobwebs.

"Yes, but… hang on a moment."

As the two stood outside, Shinara began dusting the place the best she could with the blankets. Once the inside was cleaned out a bit, she took the blankets outside and flapped them in the wind, trying to make them half way decent enough to use.

"Well it's not great, but it will do. Conan, did you have enough apples?"

Conan nodded, yawning. "Yeah."

"Alright, let's try to get some sleep. Ran, can you keep watch for me?"

"Of course," she nodded emphatically, "You can count on me."

Shinara smiled as she tucked Conan into her arms, wrapping the old blankets around them and beneath their heads. It was comfortable by any means, but it was better. Ran stared down at the two humans as they slept. Never before had she been around such creatures. Her own parents were human, but not like them, they were… different. Shinara and Conan were much more amiable; she liked being with them whereas with her parents… never once had she felt accepted amongst them. It was no surprise when the day came that they abandoned her and left the region.

Noticing Conan squirming, Ran smiled and gently tugged the human into her arms, away from his sister. Conan was so small and she felt already like the boy was her own little brother. She loved him and she wanted to take care of him, both of them. Leaning back and nestling close to her two sleeping humans, the scarecrow stared up at the rising moon and daydreamed a hopeful future with a new family.

 **Road to Oz**

"Shinara wake up!" Conan hissed.

Shinara snapped awake, but at the sudden motion for her to be silent by Conan, she stayed low, listening. Outside the shed, the noise of twigs breaking could be heard. Glancing at the still figure of Ran beside them who was staring at the door with narrowed eyes, they waited. One step closer. Another. Then another. Once more. They all three expected the door to open at any moment, but nothing happened. Nothing moved and then the sound was gone.

"What do you think it was?" Conan whispered to Ran.

Ran shrugged and looked down at the boy once again sitting in her lap. He had woken to her holding him and she had been surprisingly happy when he hadn't complained and instead had burrowed deeper into her hold.

"Don't know," Ran whispered, "animal perhaps. I heard tell of lions and bears in these woods. Even tigers, some say."

"Lions and tigers and bears?" Conan whispered.

"Oh my," Shinara frowned, "I do hope we don't run into any of those."

Ran smiled.

"I doubt it. Most run the opposite way from travelers, or at least I think they do. Since I don't have a brain, I don't know." She laughed.

Shinara rolled her eyes and stood up, dusting her clothes off. She glanced down with a grimace at the jeans and teal colored shirt she wore with a white jacket. They didn't look brightly colored anymore. The white jacket was a dusty gray and the teal shirt beneath was smudged with things she didn't want to contemplate for very long. Still, she guessed it could be worse.

Conan stood up after her, dusting off his own jeans and green polo.

"So where to now?" he asked.

"We…"

Shinara froze when the sound of the doorknob being turned caught her attention. Slowly and silently, the handle began to open. Narrowing her eyes, Shinara stood up and walked quietly to the side, raising her fist in preparedness to defend herself and her little brother. Ran tucked Conan behind her and did the same on the opposite side, behind the door.

The door creaked and groaned before suddenly the door stopped moving and the sound went silent. Curious, Shinara started to peak out, but froze when a hand shot through the door and grabbed her wrist. Throwing back her other hand, she swung and closed her eyes.

"Ahhh!" a voice cried out.

Shinara opened her eyes, backing away when the stranger released her arm. Staring, she was in awe at the sight that met her. Standing in the doorway was a human boy, around her own age. He had blonde curly hair and green eyes. His skin was tanned from the light of the sun and he was rather tall for what she guessed his age to be. She winced however, when she noticed him holding his nose that now bled a bright crimson.

"S-Sorry," she whispered.

The young man ignored her, choosing instead to wiggle his nose as the bleeding slowly stopped. He flickered his gaze around the room, taking the three in before touching his nose gingerly.

"I think you broke it," he growled, his eyes narrowing into a glare in her direction.

Shinara frowned.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me so, I wouldn't have hit you."

"I wasn't trying to scare you, I was trying to catch whoever was trespassing in my home!"

"Your home?" she asked, confused as she glanced around the shed. "This place?"

The boy ignored her confusion as he lowered his hand. It was then she was able to see his full features. He was human, but… his eyes… one was an average eye and the other, definitely a synthetically created eye, as the color was just slightly off and it had a strange shine to it. His arms and hands she noticed were human looking, but random bolts and screws and metal bars seemed to line them as though they wouldn't stay together without assistance. Same for his legs which she noticed seemed oddly stiff.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

Shinara ignored him.

"I am sorry we trespassed, we were unaware someone lived here. However, I am new to this area and needed a place to stay the night. It did look abandoned."

The blonde shrugged. "That's because it was abandoned."

Shinara frowned.

"I thought you said…"

The blonde raised a hand, stopping her.

"It's a long story and one I don't plan on sharing with you, girl. The three of you have stayed the night, so you may now leave."

With those words, the blonde entered the shed and knelt beside a section of wood that seemed oddly discolored compared to the rest of the floor. It made sense when the blonde pulled the piece of wood up and took from beneath its floor boards an old looking satchel which he quickly hung over his shoulder. Turning around, he stared at the three who were continuing to watch him.

"You know normally that means you leave," he said firmly.

"We would, but we wanted to know who you are," Ran shouted cheerfully as she bounced forward.

The man looked at her for a moment with curiosity.

"Aren't you the scarecrow girl from across the river?"

"That's me," she nodded, "You are…?"

The blonde stiffened.

"None of your business. Now leave."

As the blonde walked out, Shinara quickly followed after him.

"Please wait! We have some questions."

The blonde sighed, clearly becoming frustrated. Crossing his arms, he titled his head, his lips firmly pressed with unconcealed irritation as he waited for her to speak.

"We have been traveling for some time when we stumbled upon your home. Uh, we are on our way to Emerald City. Do you know how to get there?"

The blonde stared at her, a contemplative expression on his face.

"You're heading to Emerald City?"

"Yeah, we want to see the Wizard."

The blonde didn't reply, but his frown grew deeper.

"Who told you to do this?"

Shinara cocked an eyebrow.

"The white witch, Aoko."

The blonde looked at her in surprise.

"You saw Aoko?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where?!"

"Munchkin village."

The blonde rubbed his chin in thought.

"I am also heading to the Emerald City, I suppose you could join me."

Shinara blinked.

"Um, okay, well I'm Shinara and this is my little brother."

"Conan," the boy said with a wave.

Hakuba nodded in acknowledgment before glancing at the scarecrow.

"I'm Ran!" she cheered loudly.

"Right, well…I'm Rusaku Hawkins, a tin star."

"A tin star?!" gasped Ran.

"What is that?" Shinara questioned, curious by Rans reaction.

"It's like… the equivalent of a detective I do believe," Conan whispered, "the way he acts reminds me of that one we met at the orphanage, remember?"

"What is a de-tect-tive?" asked Ran, sounding out the name.

"It's someone who investigates things."

"Oh, then yes, I guess I would be a detective," nodded Rusaku, "Where did you say you are from?"

"Kansas," Shinara answered.

"Kansas," he repeated as he started down the road, "must be from over the mountains. I do not know the place."

"It's… very far away," Shinara nodded, not wanting to explain as she followed after them; the others behind her. "I should warn you Hakuba-san, we are being hunted by the Red witch, so…"

"No worries," the blonde interrupted, "I have been on her list for a very long time. Still, what did you do to procure her wrath?"

"We accidentally killed the beast of the east."

Rusaku froze mid step, turning to peer at them. "You are kidding…"

"No, I am afraid not. We… it's a long story, but we killed the beast and now she is after us."

The blonde shook his head as he started forward once again. "It must truly be some story."

"Oh it is," Shinara agreed with a sigh, "Do you know much about the wizard?"

Rusaku shrugged as he glanced at the girl as she stepped up to walk beside him.

"Not really, just what most people know. First off, he is called by many different titles: Wizard, Wizard of Oz, Oz incarnate, Lord, Saint Emerald, Moonlight Magician, Last Wizard of the Century, and many, many more. Majority of people just call him Wizard Prince or Lord Oz. I know not his true name."

"Sounds like an interesting person."

"He is, according to what I have heard others tell about him. He normally resides in Emerald City, though he has been known to spend half his time in the palace, entertaining the court and advising the King on different matters. Many say he is the wisest in all of Oz and the most powerful. According to legend, he came to Oz from the sky, a broken and bleeding child with no memory. Story goes he regained his memories, but only after several rounds of torture by those who captured him."

"Torture? Who would torture a child?"

"Who do you think?" Rusaku scoffed, "the red witch of course. He had a magic beyond her understanding and she desired to know all of his secrets. The boy was able to escape and word is the red witch swore revenge against him. After that, little is known about what happened to the wizard up until the day he saved all of Oz. In doing so, he gained the love and loyalty of all her people, as well as the love of the royals who took him in as their own son, making him this kingdoms second prince."

"Oh yes, I heard the crown prince even accepted him as his brother," Ran nodded, "rare considering the prince rarely said anything in public, but he made quite the spectacle I heard concerning his brothers adoption all those years ago."

"Yes, it is no secret the deep love they have for Oz, though it is rare for the wizard prince to come out into the public light very often. He normally stays in the palace consulting the king or occasionally does an audience with those in the public who wish to acquire of him a mystical knowledge. Some say it's because the torture disfigured him and others say it's because his beauty and magic are too great for the naked eye."

"Sounds a little unreal to me," Shinara stated, crossing her arms. She doubted anyone could be so powerful and not have destroyed the red witch once and for all when he had the opportunity. Then again, he was a child. Still, what about now? Could he not do it now?

"I see you have your doubts. As I said, these are speculations and myths concerning the wizard. I don't know the truth behind them."

"I can't wait to meet him!" yelled Conan with a cheer, "sounds like a mystery waiting to be solved!"

Rusaku smiled.

"I agree kid."

"What are you going to Emerald City for, Hawkins-san?"

The blonde hesitated.

"A friend of mine is there. I need to find him."

"I see," Shinara nodded, realizing he didn't wish to talk about it.

Rusaku sighed and turned back, about to explain when something in the air caught his eye.

"Look out!" he shouted, pushing her out of the way.

The others screamed when someone clamped onto Hakuba, pulling him up into the air.

"What is that?!" Shinara yelled.

"Red fire Dragons!" Ran hollered back, "They belong to the red witch!"

Taking off running after the one that had grabbed Rusaku, Shinara dodged when another swooped down. Ran yelled out as it grabbed her, pulling her up and into the sky.

"Ran! Rusaku!" Shinara yelled, but startled around when she heard the scream of her brother as another began to lift him up.

"Conan!"

Running at the dragon, she leapt, grabbing a hold of its scales.

"Release my brother!" she shouted.

The dragon screeched, attempting to shake her off. Shinara struggled to hold on, but just when she almost had her foot up and on the dragons back, the scale she was holding onto ripped off and she began her descent to the ground below.

"Shinara!" Conan screamed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Conan!" her voice caught in her throat as the ground came ever closer. Closing her eyes, she waited for the inevitable.

But then…

A roar split the air.

Something slammed into her body and sent her flying to the side, skimming the trees and leaves. Shinara tried to protect her body, but she couldn't stop the sudden impact that occurred with the trunk of a tree. Head cradled, she slid to the ground with a rough, but livable drop. Groaning, she fought to open her eyes as pain coursed through her head.

She looked up and swore she was hallucinating, because it was the only explanation that made sense for why she found herself staring into the hazel eyes of a gold maned lion. But surely she thought, that was impossible. After all, why would a lion save her for any other reason, than maybe to eat her itself? With those thoughts the last on her mind, she succumbed to the dark reaches of oblivion.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think so far!**


	4. Authors Note: Merry Christmas!

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I wanted to wish you guys a Very Merry Christmas!**

 **Also, I wanted to inform you guys I will be coming out with my Christmas specials soon, but time got a little away from me ;) Christmas will do that to you.**

 **Love you guys and Happy Holidays!**

 **Dalantis**

 **Also, Bloody Rose people - it will be continued sometime after the New Year! I promise I have not stopped writing it.**

 ***Same for Tales of a Kaitou and Road to Oz!***

 **Day in the Life of a Boy Genius people - I also promise it will be continued after the New Year :)**


End file.
